Smoothies
by renhoekfan777
Summary: Inspired off of the infamous Cupcakes . ENJOY


Hello all and welcome to my Horror fanfic. This story will be relating and a tribute to Cupcakes and some other Gory My little pony fiction . This is ren and stimpy stile , oh and P.S you will never reach the end . And another thing YOU ARE GOING TO VOMIT AFTER READING THIS!

Rated M for Blood , Gore , Vialness, Shock , , ect.

READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Smoothies

It was a calm , cool , crisp fall afternoon ; the sky was a peach orange with a few pink clouds , the Leaves on the trees where just starting to turn into there new colors . For Ren and Stimpy ,however , this day would be different, and by different , I mean different. At home Stimpy was cooking lunch for his best freind Ren Hoek ,making sure that everything was perfect for his freind, he added a new beverage to the lunch. Now normaly he would give ren a beer or some wine with his lunch , but he decided to make Ren a special Smoothie. This smoothie was made with some simple ingrediants like ice, ice cream , strawberrys and also a splash of a crimson liquid that looked alot like fruit punch. To Ren it tasted like fruit punch , but looks can be deciving can't it ? After Ren finished his lunch he felt tired , but to him this was very odd because he never felt tired especialy after lunch . Ren soon started to go into a daze of somesort his body trembling , eye site blurring , and conciousness weaking more and more as he tried to walk to bed . He soon fell down to the ground with a thud only to get a split second of seeing Stimpy over his body with a grin filled with malice and insanity before he passed out.

Minutes later Ren awoke only to notice that he was chained down to an old , bloody operating table in the dark and was barely able to move , he soon started to hypervenalate with fear when all of a sudden he saw Stimpy . " STIMPY !" ren cried out , he was overjoyed when he saw stimpy walking towards him , but the smile faded away when he saw stimpy with an evil grin that streached from ear to ear. " Stimpy what the Fuck is going on here?!" ren yelled . Stimpy just stood there then he started to chuckle , not like the fun chuckle he did ,no, this was a laugh of pure wickedness and rage. Ren was about to say something to stimpy , untill a flash of light blinded him for a few seconds ,Before he regained his sight. After he regained his sight his eyes widened with horror with the scean that was shown to him . All of his freinds ,or so- called freinds , where mutilated in many horriffic ways possable. was upsidedown with his stomach cut open and his intrails dangling out with blood and and undigested fecal matter that leaked out of one of his intrails and trickled down from what was left of his stomach and falling on the floor soon becoming a feast for many flies that roamed around the rotten courpse, but the worst part was that was covered with a few spiders that apperatly had laid eggs in some parts of his face because his face was almost bairly reconiseable with all of the swollen spider bites and torn flesh. Ren saw that both of his eyes where popped with white gooey liquid running down both of his sockets and dripping on the floor with a few spiders feasting on the remains of the popped eye balls . Ren vomited at the sight , and the smell of the decaying courpes made him puke even more , thats when the cold metailic table was soon turned in a 360 degree style from the first courpse from to the mutalated remains of his mother and father , or what was left of them. Ren looked with horror and grief with the sight in fornt of him. His parents heads' where both on stakes with there eyes goudged out and popped and the rest of there bodys in bloody chuncks on the floor. Ren wept hystericaly for five minutes with streams of hot tears streaming down his face yelling ," YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Stimpy just laughed even more with the fact that his plan was working. Stimpy finally got board of ren's weeping and returned the table back to it's original place. Ren stopped crying and looked up at stimpy he was dressed in a black robe with a pentagram on his neak and the same morbid smile on his face. Ren finally broke the scilence and said in a rapsy voice," Why." Stimpy just smirked and spoke in a demonic type tone saying ," Huh you really want wanna know?"" Well if you must know this is my work that I do for a living , you pathetic little bitch. All the food I made was all made up of the people you see here. was a fighter he kicked , screamed , and begged for mercy ,but he didn't have a chance, I carved and sliced through his body untill I got what I needed, his insides." stimpy said in a horrific voice," Oh and also while I was doing this I decided to give myself a little pleasure as well , he was so tight and the fact that he was kicking and screeming made him tighter and soon I climaxed , but sadly he couldnt enjoy it like I did because just before he let out a final screech , I snapped his little neak and kept fucking him untill his inside tissue in his rectum tore open like a peice of paper." Ren was horrified he tried to escape , but to his misfortion he wasn't able too. Stimpy continued on," Oh and by the way your parents where really easy to fuck , I also found out , while tourturing your mother, that she was pregnate with another baby , and since I love babys I got the thinist knife I could find, cut open her stomach ,and ripped the baby out with just one grip. I bet you enjoyed last nights dinner didn't you Ren , because after I cut out the baby I put bits and peices of it into our dinner just look." Stimpy then shoved a bag in ren's face showing the dismemberd fetus that also had a rotton smell. Ren vomited more than ever and started to weep hystericaly with blood leaking down his face because of how violent his crying was. Stimpy contued too look at ren with a more morbid face and a sinister look of evil. Stimpy then walked over to a counter with a whip coverd in sharp razor blades that was sharpened so much it looked like it could cut a human head off with just one swipe. Stimpy walked over to ren , who was still crying , and whiped him so hard that it cut a part of his skin off . Ren yelled out with pain only to be quieted with a gag put into his mouth . After that Stimpy then began to repeatly whip ren with the razor blade covered whip causing blood and bits of skin to fly all over the walls and a little that splattered all over his face. After about a few blows to the torso and face area stimpy finally stopped and unstraped one of the razor blades from the whip and a bottle of Alcohol . Stimpy walked over to ren who was weeping with pain , muffled screams comming from the gag , Stimpy then took the alcohol and poured it all over rens fresh wounds which caused him to violently scream which soon gave out his vocal coards and was unable to scream. Stimpy than grabbed the gag off of rens mouth and cheaked to see if he could still speak , unfortionatly ren was now mute his vocal coards damaged beyond repair. Next stimpy got out his litter box and reached in and got the biggest clump of shit he could find and shoved it in rens mouth forcing him to chew slowly and swallow , as if he was trying to make ren savor the unholy flavor of fecal matter. Ren gagged and vomited , but was only force fed even more of stimpy's warm , chuncky , corn infested shit which made Ren piss himself streams of pee leaking down which landed in a glass chalice on the floor that stimpy drank as he continued to force feed ren . When the litter box was fully emptied Stimpy cheaked on ren and saw that his face was covered in fecal matter , tears ,and blood . After that he decided it was time to start the harvest ceremony so he made ren lie on his back and stimpy pulled out a syringe filled with a pale green liquid soon stimpy said before lodging the long needle inside of his spine ." This will rid you of some of the pain." After saying that he stuck the needle into his spine and after a few minutes ren couldn't feel a thing from his neck down. Stimpy turned ren back over to his stomach and started cutting the inside of ren's torso untill he finally got to the internal organs . Little by little he would pull out some of the organs and take a break then after the break he continued . Ren slowly was fading away his heartbeat slowing down more and more as stimpy ripped out the organs with his bear hands , he silently cried and started to pray , but stimpy saw him do that and said ," You think your god will help you , well he isnt , why? BECAUSE I AM YOUR GOD!" After he said that he pulled out the heart and soon ren finally closed his eyes and fell asleep , forever. Stimpy saw that ren was dead and laughed , he unhoked to body from the tray and dragged it over to the meat grinder where he grounded poor ren into meat where he would be able to continue to make his fantastic smoothies.

END.


End file.
